The Bennett Family
by Djjezza
Summary: The Bennett's have relatives that train Orca's (Killer Whales) and are coming to Burgess for a show.
Jamie Bennett P.O.V

I awoke to loud voices of cheer and groaned at my lack of sleep last night, why were there so many voices and footsteps?

"Uncle, Uncle!" My eyes sprung open in shock at hearing Sophie yell in glee, I had only seen my uncle 5 times in my 13 years of life (That I can remember) but he was really nice and the only reason he didn't visit often was because of his job, he was an orca trainer and was afraid the orcas would not listen to him if he was away for too long.

I grabbed my duvet and jumped out of bed and ran out the room, the noises of glee only intensified as I entered the kitchen to see my uncle hugging my dad and my cousin hugging my mum. Sophie was waving her arms about excited and jumped down from her seat and pulled my hand toward them.

"Hello son!" My uncle chuckled as he hugged me, he smelt of salt water. I laughed slightly as I pulled out and then hugged my cousin, she was 17 and she too was a 'trainer' some-what, last time I saw her with them she was JUST allowed in the water, but she was taught at a young age. It's pretty cool. But I have never seen an orca in real life however; I have watched videos they sent us from where they live.

"What are you doing here then?" My dad asked as he leant back onto the table slightly with a mug of coffee in his hand. My uncle (Tom) glanced at my cousin (Anne) and she grinned before turning to us.

"We are doing an orca show near here, it's been planned for ages so we had the tank and everything made for about 2 years before the orcas were being shipped so that everything would be ready" she stated with a smile.

I gasped and turned to my mum who laughed in shock as well, Sophie was pulling on my arm now.

"Well… that's amazing! But …why?" My mum asked, sitting down on a couch in the living room while pulling on Anne's hand to take her as well and sit her and her dad in front of her. I followed as well and moved out of the way when my dog barked and ran in front of me, excited from all the new people. I sat next to my mum and listened in.

"After this show, we are planning on releasing them into the sea-"I gaped in shock, but why!?

"Might as well have our last show with these orcas near home" My uncle explained.

"Won't you be out of a job then, Tom?" My dad asked siting on the other free chair and letting Sophie climb on his lap.

"We have other animals at the park in case you haven't noticed." Tom leaned in front of him and took a biscuit from the bowl on the table.

"And I am doing a big performance, all on my own" I glanced at Anne with wide eyes at her smug face before grinning in excitement.

"When's this then?" I asked deciding to join in.

"About a week, we need to get the orcas ready…. Would you like to be involved?" Tom smiled at me and I made a squeaking noise with my throat in shock and happiness. Omg orcas..

"Of course, he would love too, just not in the water, Tom" My mum said sternly. I frowned a the last part.

"He can ride on the back of one with me, Marie "Tom answered looking at me knowingly. I turned to my mum with a pleading face.

"Please mum! I'll be good!" I whined. My mum seemed to think of it before looking sternly at my dad.

He scoffed "Let him" I whooped and ran to my dad to hug him and he laughed as he closed his arms around me tightly.

I have to tell Jack.

My eyes sprung open in realisations and I jumped up to the door, grabbing my Jacket.

"Honey, where are you going?" My mum asked from her seat, getting up slightly.

I turned to her quickly as I fought with the zip of my jacket.

"I have to go tell my friends!" I yelled.

"Only tell some of your friend's son, we do want this to be a surprise announcement!" My uncle yelled. I nodded, I, of course was only going to tell Jack about this!

"Take Abbie out while you're at it Jamie!" My dad yelled.

I groaned but grabbed the lead and whistled for Abbie, she came quickly and wiggled as I tried to put the lead on before I grabbed the door handle and ran out.

I made it quickly to the lake and ran over to a tree where I knew he slept. Looking around I quickly found him snoring with his left hand clutching his hand. I let Abbie of her lead so she could run around and looked around for small rock to throw.

I found the smallest I could fine and aimed at his torso; quickly I threw it and grinned as it hit his target.

"What the hell Jamie!" I heard over my laughing.

Jack was still taller than me but only just and I will be happy as soon as I am taller than him. Bragging rights ya know?

I shook my head. "I have a surprise…" Jack inclined his head and looked at me questioningly before looking at my empty hands. Oh he thought I had it.

"It's too big for me to bring but I can take you to it."

"What?" Jack asked confused and I just grinned, my cheeks were starting to hurt.

"You know what an orca is?" I asked

"Yeah a big ass whale" He scoffed grabbing onto his staff.

"Well I have family that trains them and they are doing a show… HERE!" I jumped up unable to contain myself.

He widened his eyes. "Really?" He breathed and I nodded quickly.

"Hmm, never seen an orca before" He mumbled. I turned to him, shocked.

"What? You have been around for hundreds of years and you haven't seen an orca before?" I gaped at him

"M no" He answered. I grinned harder.

"My cousin is doing a show with them, it's meant to be the biggest one yet!" I exclaimed. "Want to come? Im leaving round about lunch before we drive there, you can fly above the car!"

Jack nodded. "Sure, I'll come"

I whooped. This would be so much fun!

The info in this story about orcas and trainers prob's won't be right but it's MY story and I CAN change anything. I believe we should let the orcas go and not keep them in captivity because it's wrong. So yh don't badger me about MY OWN story in the comments cuz ill just ignore it. Follow and fav If you want me to continue!


End file.
